Our little secret
by badeandelavanstories
Summary: Jade has a secret. Jade mom is super exited of the idea. Cat find out but will Cat tell the others
1. Chapter 1

Jade's P.O.V

After I counted to 10, he didn't came out. I ran to my car and drove away, when I got home my mom was home. She saw something was wrong.

Mom: What's wrong honey?

Me: Beck and I broke up.

After I said that busted out crying, Mom hugged me while I cried. After a cried for a little bit mom and I watched the scissoring. In the middle of it I went to sleep.

Cat's P.O.V

I was watching my little pony till I got a phone call from Jade's mom.

Me: hiiii

Mrs West; Hi Cat, jade is vomiting can you please came over.

Me: OMG! My mom is out

Mrs West: I will pick you up just call your mom and ask.

Me: Kk, Can you pick me up soon

Mrs west: of cause see you

Me: bye .

After that I called my mom and she said yes. In 10 minutes Mrs West was here. On the way there we talked about how she wanted to be a grandmother soon but she said Jade doesn't want children this early. It was a really good conversation. When we got there Jade was on the couch covered in vomit. Mrs West picked up Jade and put her in bed while I ran a bath. We put Jade in the bath, I watch her while Mrs Jade cleaned up the couch. After Jade was finish in bath got her out of the bath and got her dress in same PJ. After I dressed West made me the bed for me in the guest room. After that I thanked her and went to asleep.

Jade's P.O.V

I woke up in my bed that was weird I feel asleep on the couch. I felt hungry so i went down stairs to get something to eat, I felt like something sweet and sour. i got a packet of sour worm and dipped it in chocolate, after I ate half a packet I heard someone coming down stairs, I saw it was Cat.

Me: Cat what are you doing here?

Cat: Your mom ask me to came after you fell asleep

Me: oh ok. What would you like for breakfast?

Cat was about to answer till I felt sick and vomited all over the bench. Cat told me to sit down and she cleaned up the mess, I ask her if she would like help cleaning up. She said no I need rest. Cat made herself breakfast and joined me on the couch and we watched kittens last day. It was a mixed of Cat's type of show and mine. After we finish watching mom came down stairs.

Mom: Jade how are you feeling

Cat: she vomited a couple of minutes ago.

Jade: I feel hot and sick

Cat: before she was eating sour worms dipped in chocolate

Jade: Cat!

Mom; it's fine. Cat go get ready and I will take you to school. Jade get change and we will pick up your homework. Cat and I walked up stairs to get change. Cat wore A simple dark blue dress while I wore black leggings and black short selves t shirt and ugg boots. When we got to school Cat ran in to hug every hugs while mom and I walked in slowing.

Tori: This is your mom Jade?

Mom: yeah we are here to pick up Jade's homework

Andre: nice to meet you

Mom: you to you must be Andre?

Andre: all day

Robbie: Why isn't Jade going school?

I felt sick again so I ran past Beck to the toilets.

Mrs West P.O.V

Jade ran to the toilet and than Beck came over

Beck: What's wrong with Jade?

Me: she isn't feeling well.

Cat: I better see how Jade is doing.

Me: Beck can I speak to Beck alone.

We walked to a corner where no one was

Me: So Beck when you and Jade was dating did you guys did it?

Beck: umm... yeah

Me: did you use a condom?

Beck: yes but one time I didn't

Me: How long ago?

Beck: two weeks

Me: Thanks

We talked for a little till Jade came and drag me away with my arm. We went to pick up my homework. Than we went home, on the way home I decided to get Jade same pregnancy test.

Jade's P.O.V

After mom gave me a brown paper bag and I went upstairs to take the test. After I pee on the test. After a waited 5 minutes the test said positive. I got of the toilet. pull up my pants and than called mom.

Me: MOM!

Mom: whats wrong

Me; your dreams are true your going be a 35 year old grandma.

I started crying. Mom hold me in a tight hug.

Mom: are you going tell Beck?

Me; not yet

Mom: what about Cat

Me: I will soom

Mom: well we have book you a doctors appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up today and I felt fat since yesterday afternoon I felt weird and fat. I put on my favorite skirt and a tight shirt, I looked in the mirror and it didn't look right so I put a knitted jumper thing to hid my tummy. When I got to school and sat down learning on a wall. I just saw Cat. I was deiced whether or not I should tell her. She brought a drink than throw it out. I got up and was about to tell her than i remember Cat can't keep a secret, so I just deiced to ask what she was doing Saturday, I deiced to join her dog sitting. After I finished talking to her I felt like coffee but sadly I can't have normal coffee. I stop thinking about my baby till I saw Beck, I just walked past them. He said hey but I said hey back without looking at him. I wen to the coffee place and ordered a decaf coffee. In 10 minutes the coffee was ready I took a sip It didn't feel the same as normal coffee. I walked to skowowitz class, I was Beck look at me weirdly I just ignored him ans sat down next to him. The rest of the day dragged on. When i got back home Mom brought me a short black dress what goes out in layers ( the one she wears when she is dog sitting with Cat) I tried it on it I deiced to wear it tomorrow. I did homework to get it over with. After I did all my homework it was dinner time, ate more since im feeding for two. After dinner I felt tired so I went to bed early.

The next day I woke up at 12 and boy did I feel hungry, I went down stairs to get something to eat. I made myself ketchup and mayo on a sandwich. After I finish that I texted Cat to see what time to came.

To Cat

From: Jade

What time should I come?

she texted me back

To: Jade

From: You can came over now and we can go today

To Cat

From Jade

sure I'm not doing anything

To jade

From: yay!

I got up and put on my dress and went over to Cat's house. We decided to go to see a movie, we decided to see animal the movie. Cat thinks its a baby movie but it's a horror movie. I drove cat and I to the movie, Cat went to get the tickets while I parked the car. I got out of the car to meet Cat at the movies, I saw her and stand in line with her. I felt like I was going vomit, I quickly ran to the bathroom. I vomited t for 5 minutes, I heard the door open and Cat screaming my name. She find me.

Cat: are you alright?

Jade: I'm fine.

Cat: are you sure you just vomited?

Jade: the smell of popcorn made me vomit ok

Cat; ok. Let's go our movie is about to start.

I got of the floor and walked to movie 11. The movie was awesome even Cat liked it. After the movie was finish I dropped Cat off while I get us some coffee.

Cat P.O.V

after Jade dropped me off I went upstairs to get Cober. Something weird is going on with Jade. She eating a lot, happier and vomiting. I deiced to research it up. After I finish researching I find out she could be pregnant. I put my phone away when Jade came.

Jade's P.O.V

When I came back Cat looked at me weirdly, I just sat down. We just watched TV and than saw Cat's mom boss has a sick Guitar. When It fall down and broke the window I felt sick like I was going vomit. I got some duck tape and stick it up together. After that Cat deiced we needed to call Robbie. After we called Robbie we watch TV till Robbie came, in 10 minutes Robbie came with Beck. My hart stop beating, every time I see his face I think about our baby and my future. Robbie said him and Cat will glue the guitar and Beck and I wait for the window repair dude to came. when Robbie and Cat were fixing the guitar Beck pulled me to a bedroom and kissed me on the lips.

Me: OMG what was that for?

Beck: I was stupid for not opening the door

Me: So.

Beck: Will you take me Back

Me: fine.

Than we continued kissing till the door bell rang I needed take a wazz so Beck answered the door. After I finished my wazz and washed my hands I walked past a mirror, I cheeked to see how fat I was when i was doing that Beck popped ou of no where.

Beck: What are you doing?

me: nothing

Beck: You can tell

Me: I said it was nothing!

Than I walked away. After everything was fix there was an earthquake , Beck got Cat first for some reason. So I went on the couch and put a pillow over me. After the earthquake I was so scared, all I wanted to do is cuddle up with Beck .After Cat's Mom boss came home he said we could leave. We all walked to our car but before i got mine Beck took me some place no was was and hugged me I started crying. He pat my back while I cried in Beck's t shirt. after a couple of minutes Beck and I left. We stayed up all night texting each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up today and I felt fat since yesterday afternoon I felt weird and fat. I put on my favorite skirt and a tight shirt, I looked in the mirror and it didn't look right so I put a knitted jumper thing to hid my tummy. When I got to school and sat down learning on a wall. I just saw Cat. I was deiced whether or not I should tell her. She brought a drink than throw it out. I got up and was about to tell her than i remember Cat can't keep a secret, so I just deiced to ask what she was doing Saturday, I deiced to join her dog sitting. After I finished talking to her I felt like coffee but sadly I can't have normal coffee. I stop thinking about my baby till I saw Beck, I just walked past them. He said hey but I said hey back without looking at him. I wen to the coffee place and ordered a decaf coffee. In 10 minutes the coffee was ready I took a sip It didn't feel the same as normal coffee. I walked to skowowitz class, I was Beck look at me weirdly I just ignored him ans sat down next to him. The rest of the day dragged on. When i got back home Mom brought me a short black dress what goes out in layers ( the one she wears when she is dog sitting with Cat) I tried it on it I deiced to wear it tomorrow. I did homework to get it over with. After I did all my homework it was dinner time, ate more since im feeding for two. After dinner I felt tired so I went to bed early.

The next day I woke up at 12 and boy did I feel hungry, I went down stairs to get something to eat. I made myself ketchup and mayo on a sandwich. After I finish that I texted Cat to see what time to came.

To Cat

From: Jade

What time should I come?

she texted me back

To: Jade

From: You can came over now and we can go today

To Cat

From Jade

sure I'm not doing anything

To jade

From: yay!

I got up and put on my dress and went over to Cat's house. We decided to go to see a movie, we decided to see animal the movie. Cat thinks its a baby movie but it's a horror movie. I drove cat and I to the movie, Cat went to get the tickets while I parked the car. I got out of the car to meet Cat at the movies, I saw her and stand in line with her. I felt like I was going vomit, I quickly ran to the bathroom. I vomited t for 5 minutes, I heard the door open and Cat screaming my name. She find me.

Cat: are you alright?

Jade: I'm fine.

Cat: are you sure you just vomited?

Jade: the smell of popcorn made me vomit ok

Cat; ok. Let's go our movie is about to start.

I got of the floor and walked to movie 11. The movie was awesome even Cat liked it. After the movie was finish I dropped Cat off while I get us some coffee.

Cat P.O.V

after Jade dropped me off I went upstairs to get Cober. Something weird is going on with Jade. She eating a lot, happier and vomiting. I deiced to research it up. After I finish researching I find out she could be pregnant. I put my phone away when Jade came.

Jade's P.O.V

When I came back Cat looked at me weirdly, I just sat down. We just watched TV and than saw Cat's mom boss has a sick Guitar. When It fall down and broke the window I felt sick like I was going vomit. I got some duck tape and stick it up together. After that Cat deiced we needed to call Robbie. After we called Robbie we watch TV till Robbie came, in 10 minutes Robbie came with Beck. My hart stop beating, every time I see his face I think about our baby and my future. Robbie said him and Cat will glue the guitar and Beck and I wait for the window repair dude to came. when Robbie and Cat were fixing the guitar Beck pulled me to a bedroom and kissed me on the lips.

Me: OMG what was that for?

Beck: I was stupid for not opening the door

Me: So.

Beck: Will you take me Back

Me: fine.

Than we continued kissing till the door bell rang I needed take a wazz so Beck answered the door. After I finished my wazz and washed my hands I walked past a mirror, I cheeked to see how fat I was when i was doing that Beck popped ou of no where.

Beck: What are you doing?

me: nothing

Beck: You can tell

Me: I said it was nothing!

Than I walked away. After everything was fix there was an earthquake , Beck got Cat first for some reason. So I went on the couch and put a pillow over me. After the earthquake I was so scared, all I wanted to do is cuddle up with Beck .After Cat's Mom boss came home he said we could leave. We all walked to our car but before i got mine Beck took me some place no was was and hugged me I started crying. He pat my back while I cried in Beck's t shirt. after a couple of minutes Beck and I left. We stayed up all night texting each other.


	4. Chapter 4

the day of school without Jade

Beck P.O.V

When I woke up and saw Jade sleeping next to me, she started to wake up tobut went straight to sleep. We needed to go school but I think I'm the only one who is going school.

I got ready for school but before I went I texted Jade's mom.

To:mrs west

from beck

Hey I'm about leave for school. Could u plz came and look after Jade since she still asleep.

I got I text straight away

TO;Beck

From Mrs West

Sure no trouble.

I thanked her and went to school.

When I got to school Cat ran Up to me and hugged me and ask how the Jade and the baby doing. After we talked for a little bit the rest of the gang came up to us.

Tori: Hey what are you guys talking about?

Beck: School

Cat: yeah like what subjects we would lke to do next ear.

robbie: Umm... Thats in a couple of month away.

Beck: so?

Robbie: never mind.

Andre: Hey has any one seen Jade?

Beck: No why?

Andre: we have a project togther.

Beck: oh

Cat: who wants to go out for lunch

everyne: yeah.

It was a boring day without Jade no one to talk o or kiss. It was finally lunch time.

One the way to the palce I texted Jade to see if she wants to join us.

To: Jade

From: Beck

Hope you feeling good. Wanna joinus for lunch?

After alittle bit she texted me back.

To beck

from jade

I'm alright sure text me the datails.

after I texted her the details we got there we got a table. After a little bit Jade came and joined us. Everyone was superpise to see her. We all ored our food.

Me: meatlovers pizza.

Cat: popcorn shirp

Andre: BQQ ribs

Tori: handburger

Robbie/rex: pasta

Jade: Pizza with sour cream,carrots,ketchup,cheese,egg,ice cream and ham. Jade one was o weird and looked gross. We all eat amd talked, I only ate half my pizza. Jade hers and the rest of mine. She made sam lie that it was a dare and she din't have breakfast. Whn we were all finish we all went back to school but Jade. The rest of school was boring but I was think abot Jade and mine weekend plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori and Jade's playdate

Beck P.O.V

Jade Is now 1 month and 1 week she isn't showing yet but if you hung around her longer enough you can tell. I think the rest of the gang is wonder. She came in at freaked out cause Tori was in her seat. I wish our friends knew we were dating cause I would came up to her and calm her down. I must say Cat is doing a good job keeping this scerate sometimes she would say stuff and if you take a long time to think you would know. In class Skowowitz made Cat and Robbie do a sang it was really good but I turned to check on Jade I can tell something is wrong. After Cat and robbie were finish there song Skowow made us choice our part in the play. After we choice our parts class was finish,I went to check on Jade and she said she was in a lot of pain and feeling sick. She tried to vomite but she couldn't. Every one could see Jade wasn't her normal self. The rest of the day Jade seem to be ok.

Last night I could tell Jade was in alot of pain but didn't want to say anything. The next day she seems to be in even more epain and she couldn't listen in class. She didn't say anything still I was started to worry about her. We had resharsel and she looked fine but still Tori and Jade did the final on set monent, when tori went on Jade she had same pain. I was thinking of sending her to the doctor but she wouldn't let me. As the week went by she was more and more pain I was so worried about her and the baby and started thnking mabey the baby has died. skowowitz had it and made Tori and Jade meet him at nozu, I know Jade was trying but it isn't easy being pregnant. When we got back home Jade just relaxed whils I did my homework and Jade' homework. At 6:45 I drove Jade to Nozu and dropped her of.

JAde's P.O.V

I been in so much pain I didn't tell Beck cause he would freak out and it could be nothing. I had to meet Tori and Skowowitz at Nozu, I didn't want to go but I had to. Beck dropped me of I walked inside and gosh it hurts when I walk. I finally sat down and Skowowitz made Tori and I stay at Nozu till 12. The night was lame and Tori started getting aony. To make it worst to boys came an flirt with us but they were so aony worst than Tori. They made us sing a song. I put up the pain in the song but I was in so much pain. I felt like I was going burst our crying. Finally it was 12 and we could leave. Tori said she can drop me home well her mom. When I got home I quickly got change and went to bed. In the middle of the night I was in so much pain I screamed and my mother came in straight away.

Mom: What wrong?

Me: I'm so much in my tummy.

Mom: that not right.

Me: really? I t hurts when I walk

Mom; I f it gets wrost we will go hositple.

Mom gave me same painkillers and they worked ok. The next day was the real day for the play. It went great till Tori and I had ran away from same boys who were at nozu. That night I was staying at Becks, we watched T.V, talk and kissed. When we went to sleep about 3 in the morining I was in so much pain I walked over to the bathroom and screamed, Beck didn't hear me, my body wanted me to push so I push alittle and all this blood went ever where. I screamed even more blood kept comimg out it was making a big mess. So I stood there and started cleaning. Than all this blood came out and the pain came bacame even wrost, this time I screamed really lound.

Beck's P.O.V

I was sleeping till I heard a lound scream comimg from the bathroom, I got up and saw Jade wasn't there. I opened the door and all I can see is blood. I saw Jade in the middle of the floor with blood coming out of her. She was crying and screaming, I quickly picked her up and took her to hositple. I called her mom nd she was on her way. The doctor took her in straight way but left me n the waiting room. I was so nervous that samething bad happened. Her mom came and hugged me and I burst out crying, after a while I fall asleep. In the morning I woke up and saw mrs west was asleep still. The doctor came as soon mrs West woke up. The doctor told us that Jade tummy line broke and she can't eat or move. I finally saw her and she was sleeping she looked so peaceful when she sleeps. I got a call from my mom asking why is there blood all over the floor, so I told her. She was coming to meet me at the hositple.


End file.
